Mech Engineer
Javier Delgado, better known as Mech Engineer, is a mechanic and engineer from the Chile that works for Merc Co. His specialty is Area Denial. Personality Soft spoken and utmostly calm, Mech Engineer is regarded as the sanest of all mercenaries, and one of the most hard working after Frost Soldier. Even in battle he's even tempered, only stressed when the situation is absolutely against him. He is quite easy going and enthusiastic, sometimes though, he can be rude, especially against enemies. He likes to drink Mote con huesillo, watching football, relaxing on his mechanical lounge chair and invent other machines. He also has a fair dislike for Spies sapping his buildings, whenever this happens he remedies the situation in a calm but firm way. Backstory In his childhood, Javier worked at the family's sawmill at the outskirts of Santa María. His father taught him everything needs to know about the mill works, he was exceptionally good at cutting wood, but even better at shooting rodents and other pests with his grandmother's shotgun. In spite of all this, he gained more interest into mechanics and inventing, so when he became 18 years old, Javier took a job at an Auto Service post, he fixed cars, changed oils, and by the end of the day, he took spare parts from broken cars into creating several machines where he learned to make from an old series of Sci Fi magazines found in his father's wardrobe. As fictional and practically impossible as they seem to make, he managed to invent several revolutionary machineries and gadgets. He was so proud of his own work he presented them to his father, of course he was a little skeptical about the idea of machines doing their work as they seem too complicated and untraditional, however he proved him wrong when the machine succesfully harvested all the tomatoes harvests fast and efficiently. Javier intended to enhance his invention, but something went wrong during the tests, it has exploded as a result from overheating, his father was so upset about it he kicked Javier out of the farm. When he thought he was gonna be homeless for the rest of his life, he has been requested by an Merc Co. official to join the mechanics branch of their company, and without a second thought he accepted and made the best machines that aided him and his comrades in battle. Abilities * Intelligence and Mechanics Skills-Leo is a bright inventor, he can invent about any types of machines, especially combat machines or even battle robots, his IQ is 270. * Gun Skills-He can efficiently use any shotgun, revolver or battle rifle. A skill he inherits from his father, Carlos Delgado. * Inventions-His inventions are extremely advanced and powerful, one good example is his sentry gun, an automatic turret that instantly aims and fires at enemies, ranges from regular bullets to rockets. Trivia # He was initially American from Texas, then Mexican, then Portuguese. But was changed for nationality diversity. # He, Psycho Medic and Commissar Heavy are the most intelligent characters in the Merc Co. lore. # He is the least violent of all characters. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20170406214106_1.jpg|Mech Engineer with his sentry drones 4000_screenshots_20170603032124_1.jpg|Mech Engineer's Man-Controlled-Turret-Device (MCTD) 4000_screenshots_20180128193157_1.jpg|Engineer building something 4000_screenshots_20170914155755_1.jpg|Mech Engineer with his many inventions